


好奇心

by xiaoxueyang



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxueyang/pseuds/xiaoxueyang





	好奇心

银赫话音刚落，屏幕界面就一变。突然变黑的屏幕让两个人呼吸一停，银赫想的是“难道格式不兼容放不出来？”，东海想的是“这玩意儿终于还是被银赫弄坏了？”  
几秒后，纯黑屏幕上出现了文字，东海仔细瞅了瞅，自己不认识，看样子好像是日文吧，银赫找到了什么好看的日本电影吗？接着，视频中音乐声响起，屏幕中出现了一个女生，东海心想：长得还挺好看的。  
可接下来的视频却让东海有点蒙。“这是······”  
“嘿嘿，这是一班老跟我打篮球那哥们儿借我的，多亏我这玩意儿能插储存卡。”  
耳机里的声音逐渐由小变大，两个人也仿佛用视频打开了新世纪的大门。“哎，你有感觉没有？”银赫凑近东海的耳边轻轻问道，眼睛里充满戏谑八卦的神情。只是东海却像在回答“你吃了吗？”这类问题一样，“有什么感觉？”接着就一挑眉，“你有感觉？”  
银赫摇了摇头，“不对啊”，他纳闷的皱起眉头，“不是说是高质量吗，我觉得就是白花花的肉啊，有什么的。”  
东海赞同的点了点头。  
银赫表示不服气，“没事，还有好几个呢，换一个······这个好，标题上说有剧情，就这个吧。”  
第二个视频主要走剧情向的，乱七八糟的人物关系让两人深锁眉头，一脸的苦大仇深，所以他们毫不犹豫切换了第三部。这个视频还有些看点，里面有许多细致的特写镜头，前面是道具play，接着屏幕中就出现了一个男人的胯部。男人的皮肤呈现小麦色，可能拍视频时他在身上涂了些什么，白色灯光照的男人肌肉曲线非常明显。人鱼线上面隐约能看出有些腹肌，臀部精壮的肌肉让人一眼看去就觉得胴体充满着爆发力，随着镜头往下，是一根有些弯曲上翘阳具，粗挺的肉棒被男人抓在手里，手掌偶尔前后撸动拂过紫红的龟头。  
东海觉得嗓子干，下意识的咽了咽口水。他有些心虚的斜着眼睛看了看银赫，好在银赫好像在认真的看视频，并没有注意到东海这边。随着男人的出现，房间也安静下来，两个人开始聚精会神的看着视频里女人吞吐的动作。  
“女主角”好像在吃自己喜欢的棒棒糖一样，一脸的享受，吞吐的声音中还夹杂着男人享受的叹息。耳机里的声音直传到两人的心底，搞得他们心跳加速。之后的十分钟，他们没有快进，仿佛被定住一样一动不动的坐在床上看着比自己巴掌还小的屏幕。  
视频后面的剧情和前两个大同小异，不过就是“女主角们”的声音、反应或者两人的动作不太一样，但是这次两人盯着屏幕感觉就和前两次不一样了。东海盯着进进出出的“利器”，上面带着青筋，一下一下刺进柔软的禁地，也一点一点冲击着东海内心的心理防线。  
随着视频里两人火热的冲刺结束，东海和银赫也长出了一口气。  
“把剩下两个看完？”银赫询问着东海，声音有些低沉暗哑。  
“嗯”  
剩下的两个视频看标题好像是同一个系列的，估计又是什么剧情向的，打开视频看了看进度条，都是三十多分钟，不算很长。  
视频开始就是两个男人赤身裸体的交缠在一起接吻，看样子是欧美的片子。银赫仔细看了看，心想，这两个男人长得还挺好看，啧啧啧，这身材，上面那个黄头发帅哥的屁股好翘，还有下面那个黑头发的，皮肤粉白粉白······  
吓！男人！银赫惊得睁大眼，单眼皮都吓成双眼皮了。“东······东海，这······”  
“我还挺好奇的，你呢？”东海表现的就比银赫淡定多了，他悠悠开口，扭脸看着银赫。  
银赫看东海的反应，觉得自己有点大惊小怪了。“我也好奇，继续看，继续继续。”  
视频中，下面的白面小生起身坐在了后面黄发帅哥胯上。黄发帅哥搂住受的腰，边接吻边抚摸着他的腹肌，一路向下，抚摸上大腿内侧。好像大腿内侧是白面小生的敏感地带，攻的大手附上，他就忍不出轻哼了一声。  
两人正冲着镜头，平时看不到的隐秘部位现在看的一清二楚，前面人的菊花不像东海想象的那样。那人的菊花看上去很干净，一张一合的小口粉粉嫩嫩，好像要拼命咬住什么，东海觉得自己下意识的紧了紧自己的下面。  
男人不像女生那么娇媚，两人痴缠中能感觉到欲望的不断碰撞，相互想要征服对方。前面的白面小生伸手揽住攻的脖子，仰头亲吻着那人的耳后、脸颊，最后轻咬那人嘴唇，“fuck me”  
后面的男人伸手在床头拿了一罐什么东西，银赫说看起来像胶水。俩人正好奇，就见攻将罐子里的透明胶体挤出来涂到受的菊穴上，甚至后面居然伸进了一根手指。  
东海好像自己被侵犯一样，不安的动了动，换了个姿势坐下，而视频里的两人显然都非常享受。视频是通过剪辑的，所以镜头一闪，画面里，白面小生的菊穴已经被塞进了三根手指，后面的黄发帅哥用手指不停在肉穴中搅动，引得前面人的欲望时不时就跳动一下。  
来到特写镜头部分  
后入的姿势，欲望缓缓插入前面人的穴中。男人和女人不同，毕竟入口大小有限，所以隔着屏幕也能感受到那进入时紧致的感觉。银赫下面一挺，觉得身上的热度开始往下走。  
喘息低吼此起彼伏，床上坐着的两个人也是呼吸急促，视频结束两人居然有意犹未尽的感觉，只是现在没心思再打开最后一个视频了，自己身上的都快起火了，谁还管别人怎么舒服啊。  
银赫摘掉耳机，“那个······你感觉怎么样啊，现在难受吗？”  
“······嗯”  
“互相帮个忙？”  
“自己解决吧”  
一开始俩人都有些难为情，但是走出封闭的大门，就能任你疯狂。  
速度七十迈~  
心情是 自由自在~  
听到旁边人轻叫了一声，东海睁开眼睛，看见银赫身体后倾，两鬓留着汗，手臂快速抬动，紧紧抿着嘴进行着最后的冲刺。  
鼻子，嘴巴，喉结，胸膛······  
东海突然理解为什么有那么多女生喜欢银赫了，确实很性感啊。  
视线往下，东海觉得这比刚才看的什么画面都有冲击感，身下一紧，等恢复意识的时候，他已经发泄完了。  
“嗯哼”  
银赫喘着粗气也泄了出来，他睁开眼睛看着有些呆愣的东海，“哎，赶紧收拾收拾，可不能让姥姥姥爷知道。”两人一阵忙活，等收拾完躺回床上就已经是后半夜了。好在两人已经消耗太多精力，很快就睡着了。


End file.
